Human Sacrifice of Alice
by Neko Alice-chan
Summary: A tale of a Dream, the Wonderland, its Alices, and what might happen to ye, should ye allow thyself to sin so foolishly, as akin to that of the Alices' sins. Rated T for slight gore, madness and being a horror story. Ye has be warned.


**A/N: I've become obsessed with VOCALOID as of late, and so it's been on my mind. This was a project for HLA class, and my teacher said that I could do a retelling of a song in my own perspective, so I did that, since I'm out of original ideas. I got lots of good feedback for this story, and I talked to my friend from IL., and she said I should upload it, so I have. I'm pretty sure you know who is who in the song. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID, though I wish I had a Rin/Len program-software-box-thingy… Len~ -****Ahem-**** Anyways, this is just a retelling of the song in my perspective based off of the PVs, lyrics and my own observation. So I obviously don't own the song either.**

_Human Sacrifice of Alice_

**x---------o--------x**

Somewhere far from here, in a different time far from ours, there was a little Dream. Whoever dreamed it was unknown, but surely, it was such a small Dream, much too small to survive on its own. "What should I do?!" The Dream cried, its voice too small to be heard. "I don't _want_ to disappear!!" The Dream screamed, desperate to figure out a way to save itself. The little Dream thought and thought, until finally, it came up with an idea.

"I can make people stray into me… And let them create the world."

The first of the Alices was a courageous girl. She clutched her veteran father's sword in her hand as she stepped into the Wonderland.

"With her courage," The Dream thought. "People will follow her lead. I will grow."

As the Alice walked on and on through the forest, her senses dulled. She lost her sense of direction, and soon her sense of time and space as well. She kept seeing the same things over and over, going on and on in circles. She started running, faster and faster; even though there was no purpose for it, nothing to run from.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the Alice spotted another person, who seemed to be lost in the woods. He approached her, but the Alice, at the end of her senses, sliced the sword through his middle, and upon hearing the sickening snap of severing bone, the man crumpled to the ground in two pieces, never to move again.

A marvelous, red color came from beneath his body, soaking the ground and her shoes. A mad smile spread upon the Alice's face, smitten with the thick, crimson liquid. She continued on in the forest, following the trail the dead man left, leading her to a more populated area in the forest. One by one she cut down every living thing in her path, and a solid, winding, red trail formed behind her, following wherever she went.

However, this Alice wasn't prepared for when the Wonderland started fighting back against her. Vines grabbed the girl, and separated her from her red-coated sword, dragging it away and planting it a few meters from her. Brambles formed a large cage around her, and she was locked up by the Wonderland as a sinner. Here, she was to stay forever to pay for her crimes.

If it weren't for the red path she made, she'd be just a myth.

The second of the Alices was a gentle, humble boy. A kind-hearted young man, he had his song in his hand as he wandered into the Wonderland.

"With his song," The Dream thought. "People will flock to hear him. I will grow."

The Alice walked around a bit, until finally he came to a small village created by some of the citizens of the Wonderland. He decided to stay in that small, quaint town, crowded as it was, and he started to sing his song in the town square, to hopefully help the villagers relax after each hard day of work. His beautiful voice attracted many people to the village, causing the town to expand, and so he sang more for those people.

However, the Alice soon tired of singing the same song over and over again. He didn't want to bore all of those people, whom had traveled so long and from so far just to hear him sing. So, after much thought on his part, he composed a new song.

The Alice sang and sang his new song, but the notes weren't quite clear. He sang it over again and again, trying to get it right, making little progress with each try. Unknowingly, though, his song was filled with madness, and was slowly tainting the minds of the people who heard it.

Suddenly, from the crowd, a crazed man shot the Alice in his left eye, then ran off, screeching insanely. The Alice was knocked down, and from his wound sprouted an odd, blue rose, which was oddly untainted by the red blood around. The villagers took it as a sign that he would be honored in the after life, and they laid roses of all colors around him, each turning blue as his blood touched them. The whole town mourned him and tried nothing to ease his pain or to save him as he lay, his life slowly dribbling away.

What a sad fate to be dying when everyone loves you.

The third of the Alices was a small, lovely girl. A pretty thing, she was, but with a clever and devious mind that wasn't at all the innocent she faked, she stumbled into the Wonderland.

"With her beauty," The Dream thought. "Everyone will love her. I will grow."

The Alice wandered around a bit, looking for a place to stay. She ran into a traveler in her search, who was absolutely smitten with her beauty and faux sweetness, and told her of a place where many travelers were planning to build a town. He brought her to the place, and a plan sprouted in her dastardly mind.

She pretended to want to help, or to be able to repay the travelers for their hospitality in some way, but, just as she planned, they wouldn't let her go to any trouble. Subtly, then, she started brainwashing the people into her way of thinking one by one, until finally, she was the absolute ruler over those people. They built a strange, green country for the Alice, which she became the queen of.

As the queen of the country, the Alice lived in the lap of luxury at the expense of her people, enjoying everything she so desired. She became vain and greedy, usurping her power and treating her servants and citizens as little more than cattle. She established a guard over her, in case someone thought of an assassination attempt, and declared herself immortal. Nothing would touch her, she would make sure of that.

However, when the Alice looked amoung her people one day, all she saw were mangled corpses applauding her. A tad shaken, she retreated to her throne room, where she sat on the regal chair that she loved so. She ordered her mangled, corpse-like servants to bring a mirror to her, where she could gaze upon her own beauty. When a servant called her name, she looked up.

Her gaze was met with that of a grotesque, rotting, twisted, living corpse. She could smell the decaying flesh; the image was that real and disturbing. When she noticed the corpse's regal gowns and lovely crown, she cried out in fright. It was her reflection.

The Alice tried to stand up, to return to her quarters and wish this nightmare over and done with, but found herself unable. She was stuck to her throne, which she had coveted so greedily, and her beauty was stripped from her. Her vanity and greed had decided the price she was paying for her many sins, and she was helpless against its touch.

The girl now shall rule forever as she rots away.

Deep within the forest, past the bloody red path, and in the shade of the blue rose tress beyond the mourning town, two children were playing in a glade in the wood. Their games would have continued, though, if not for the invitation, written on the paper the castle sent—

The playing card; the heart of trumps.

The fourth of the Alices was a set of identical boy-girl twins. Both with golden hair and blue eyes filled with curiosity as they were handed the strange invite from a strange green country's queen. As the chased the messenger, and fell through the rabbit's hole, they held each the other's hand as the landed in the Wonderland.

"With their curiosity," The Dream thought, "They will explore new lands. I will grow."

The Alices wandered about the land, which was just as strange as they thought. There were doors everywhere, which they opened up whenever they could to see what was inside, no matter how strange they looked. Their curiosity led them everywhere; through woodland, past towns and around landmarks they couldn't cross.

"This Alice is quite successful," The Dream said, as they saw the twins' progress. "Maybe I should reward them, and make them _The_ Alice of Wonderland…"

The bold, stubborn sister has a problem though, with her quiet, wise brother. Where she was a bit too reckless, he was a bit too cautious.

The two soon found themselves lost deep within a certain, red-covered wood, and they broke out into an argument of where to go next. Their argument, though, prevented the Dream from granting them the status it wished to do, so it waited, and watched.

The girl argued that they should keep on going, and head toward the castle, to see the queen. She said it only made sense since that's why they were even in the Wonderland in the first place. The boy, however, argued that it was too risky, especially since they didn't know where they were, how far away the castle was, or what lurked out here at night. He said they should go back to that one village they passed, with the blue rose trees.

As they bickered back and forth, they let their guard down, and *didn't hear it as someone approached them from behind.

CRASH.*

CRUNCH.*

THUD.*

The two shall never awaken from their dream. Now they're stuck inside that place and never shall be free.

"Now," A big voice said, no longer small and inaudible as it once was. "Who shall be the next Alice?" Asked the Dream—

…Or is it a nightmare?

******x---------o--------x**  


**A/N: The asterisks are to cue sound effects. At the footsteps part, you're supposed to make it sound like somebody's walking through the underbrush. At the CRASH, CRUNCH, and THUD, you're supposed to knock over things and make noise to startle those listening. Also, the lines centered (excluding the first one) are supposed to be said in a sing-song voice, to go along with the tune of Hitobashira Alice.**

**And yes, sorry for being a bad author. End of the school year equals stressed Neko Alice-chan. I've also been an emotional wreck even though I'm not PMSing. Hopefully, after school lets out after the first week of June, I'll be able to concentrate more on fanfiction. I'll try this weekend, but I'm being dragged to the beach, and the internet sucks, so no promises.**

**Sorry again, and please don't hate me too much.**

**~Neko Alice-chan**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
